The keeper of the key
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: SUBMISSION CLOSED! Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! This is my story about Suyumi Alexia. She's the keeper of the key. Her assignment is to protect it with her life. But why is it related to the Raimon members? Find out yourself! I don't own Inazuma Eleven! xoxo
1. Chapter 1

Alexia: ''Kon'nichiwa. It's nice to meet you all for the first time. My name is Suyumi Alexia. Enjoy this new story, which will be full of adventure, drama and romance, just like you're used to. Anyway, I don't own Inazuma Eleven. Only the OC's made by AyasumiMamera. Anyway, enjoy. xoxo

_**~ Chapter One: A mysterious key ~**_

_Normal P.O.V._

It was a dark, summer night in Inazuma Town. The tower clock indicated that it was two ours after midnight. In the light of the streetlights, a girl walked with her hands in the pockets of her black hoodie. She wore a dark blue jeans and her white sneakers underneath it. She pulled the hood over her head, so you could only see her nose and her mouth.

''Suyumi Alexia. Stop right there.'' A voice in the void sounded.

The girl stopped and didn't make a move. A silhouette stepped out of the dark into the light.

''You know, it can be dangerous for a girl like you to be still up after midnight.'' The person spoke.

It was obviously a man.

''And why would you care, Fideas?'' The girl spoke.

''Come, come. I'm just trying to protect you.'' The man said with a grin.

The girl stayed silent, but smirked.

''Well, well. You've turned nice.'' She said.

''I'm a man with many different sides.'' The man said, while he smiled.

''Yeah, too bad that all of them suck.'' She replied.

The man gave her a withering look.

''But let's skip this conversation. You know what I want, right?'' He said.

''You're not getting it.'' The girl replied.

''Alexia, Alexia, Alexia. You're so naïve.'' He said.

''Nane?'' The girl replied.

''Just give me the key, and you're free to go.'' The man spoke.

''Not gonna happen.'' The girl replied with a smile.

The man grinned.

''Very well. Assistants… finish this girl.'' He said with an evil smile.

Out of the dark, men, covered in black, stepped into the light. They had shiny blades and gave an evil smirk. The girl looked around. She was surrounded.

''Well, because I'm such a nice man, I'll ask it again.'' The man said.

The girl gritted her teeth.

''Give me the key.'' The man demanded.

''Over my dead body!'' The girl shouted.

She pushed some men away, and tried to run away. It failed and she was grabbed by her wrist.

''Let go of me!'' The girl shouted.

Her hood fell down, revealing the beautiful, black hair of the girl, which was tied in a high ponytail with a white elastic. Her big, green eyes stood mean.

''Not so fast, Alexia.'' The man said.

The girl spitted in his face.

''You sick bastard…'' She growled.

The man wiped his face.

''You're going to regret that.'' He said.

He gave an evil smirk.

''Men, let her experience what true pain feels like.'' He said.

The man came closer with the blades, while the girl was still captured in someone's grip.

''Back off!'' The girl suddenly heard a voice.

It came from the man that was holding her. He removed his hood and she saw that it was her nephew.

''Tihuro!'' The girl shouted.

The boy grinned at her and pushed her.

''Run, Alexia!'' He said.

''What about you?'' She asked worried.

''Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just run!'' He said.

The girl nodded and sprinted away. After a few blocks, she catched her breath again.

''Tihuro… arigato.'' She said.

Then, she quickly made her way home.

_Alexia's P.O.V._

When I woke up the next morning in my house, I felt really worried.

''Tihuro…'' I mumbled.

I stood up, took a shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed in my new school uniform. I hated it, because I never wore skirts. They were so… girly. I sighed and looked into the mirror. I lived on my own. I don't know what happened to my parents or my brothers and sisters. The only family I have is Tihuro, who I considered as my nephew. Even though, he isn't. He just works for the same company as her. I looked at the necklace around my neck with the key on it.

''The key…'' I whispered.

It was a gold, thick key, but looked brand new.

''I'm… the keeper of it now. The keeper of the key.'' I said to myself.

I sighted. Then, I brushed my hair and putted it in a high ponytail, just as every day. Then, I ate my breakfast and fetched my schoolbag.

''I'm off.'' I whispered to my empty house.

Then, I closed the door behind me and walked down the streets.

_Normal P.O.V._

''Hey, did you guys already see the new girl?'' Endou asked the others.

''A new girl?'' Aki replied.

''Yeah, she has long, black hair and big, green eyes.'' Kidou said.

''She looks a bit mysterious.'' Kabeyama said.

''Well, I heard from people that she acts really cold towards anyone.'' Fubuki said.

''Well, she's new, right. Maybe she's just a bit suspicious about everything.'' Hiroto said.

''Maybe she has a past.'' Kogure thought out loud.

''Guess who's entering the schoolyard.'' Haruna said, while she pointed at the new girl.

Alexia looked at the group.

''She's looking.'' Fuyuka hissed.

''We see that.'' Midorikawa replied.

Alexia gave them a cold look and walked further.

''Geez, I can feel her cold personality, just by looking at her.'' Goenji said, while he shivered.

''Come on, guys. Don't judge her immediately.'' Tsunami said.

''Yeah, maybe she can be really nice.'' Kazemaru continued.

The others looked at them with a sweat drop.

''Yeah right…'' Tobitaka said.

Then, the school bell rang.

''Maybe one of us can get to know her better?'' Toramaru asked.

''Not me!'' Almost everybody said at the same time.

''All right. I'll do it.'' Midorikawa sighted.

''Pfew..'' The others said.

Then, they all walked inside the school building.

_Alexia's P.O.V._

I had the feeling everybody was staring at me, while I was in class. It made me feel a little bit uncomfortable. I sighted.

''Psstt…'' I suddenly heard beside me.

Slightly irritated, I turned around. I saw a boy with green hair and a big smile.

''Hey, you're the new girl, right?'' He asked me.

''Yes. So?'' I asked.

''Nice to meet you. I'm Midorikawa Ryuuji.'' He said.

''Suyumi Alexia.'' I replied cold.

''So, do you like the school?'' He asked me.

''Don't know.'' I replied.

''Do you want me to show you around a bit?'' He asked me.

''No, thanks.'' I replied.

Then, the teacher yelled at Midorikawa that he had to be quiet. Not long after that, the school bell went off. I stood up and left my class.

''Matte!'' I heard the guy shout behind me.

I turned around with an irritated glare.

''What?'' I asked.

''Why are you being so cold?'' He asked with a serious look on his face.

Somehow, it made me feel a little bit guilty.

''None of your business.'' I replied.

Then, I walked away. I was no longer interest in his boring conversations. But still, his eyes kept in my memory for a long time.

_Normal P.O.V._

''Geez…'' Midorikawa said, as he looked at Alexia's back.

''Hey, Midorikawa!'' He heard Hiroto shout his name. ''Time for soccer practice!''

''Hai, I'm coming!'' He replied.

Together with his best friend, he walked to the soccer grounds.

''Hey, did you speak to that new girl?'' Endou asked Midorikawa.

He nodded and put on a weird face.

''Man, that girl is one ice-princess.'' He said.

''Weird…'' Kidou replied.

''Well, everyone has his own unique personality.'' Aki said.

''Yeah, but come on. Humans don't get born so cold.'' Midorikawa said.

''Maybe she's just trying to build up a wall, so nobody will hurt her.'' Fuyuka said.

''Can be.'' Haruna replied on that.

''I guess we'll have to find that out.'' Hiroto said with a sight.

''But first, let's practice.'' Goenji said with a smile.

''Yeah!'' The whole team replied.

They quickly got dressed into their soccer uniforms and ran on the field. What they didn't know was that Alexia was watching them from a distance behind a tree.

''Soccer. That's something I haven't done in a while.'' She said to herself.

She silently watched the guys running on the field and she couldn't help it but smile. She putted her hand on the place where the key was hiding underneath her shirt.

''If you guys would knew what could happen if this falls into wrong hands.'' She said with a sad whisper. ''But I'll promise you that I'll protect it with my life.''

Then, she turned around and slowly walked away. What she didn't know was that Midorikawa was watching her.

''Suyumi-san, what are you doing?'' He asked himself softly.

He shook his head. _It sure is a mysterious girl._

_**~End of Chapter One ~**_

Alexia: ''So, did you guys like it? I had to say from Mamera that she apologizes for the short chapter. But it's just a preview, so she desperately wants you to tell her what you think. And I'm curious too of course! So please review this story! Your opinions maybe will come in handy! I'll see you next chapter! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Alexia: ''Kon'nichiwa! Mamera wrote chapter two, so let's enjoy it. I'm curious what's going to happen this time. Anyway, Mamera and I wanted to thank all of our reviewers! It sure keeps our motivation high! Well, let's start with the chapter! Bye! xoxo

_**~ Chapter Two: The function of the key ~**_

_Alexia's P.O.V._

-The next day-

I woke up from the sound of my cell phone ringing. Half sleepy, I reached for it and clapped it open.

''This is Suyumi Alexia.'' I said sleepy.

''Alexia?'' I heard Tihuro's voice on the other side.

I immediately felt awake.

''Tihuro! Are you all right?'' I asked.

''Yes, I am. I only have a few scratches, but The Company already took care of me.'' Tihuro replied.

I smiled. 'The Company' was the company where I, Tihuro and a few other teens were working for. We each had an individual job to protect the world. Tihuro and I were partners. He was supposed to keep an eye on me.

''So Alexia, Boss Okaima wants to see you in his office.'' Tihuro said to me.

Okaima Rihitzu, or Boss Okaima as we called him, was Tihuro and mine's boss.

''Will you be there too?'' I asked.

I heard him grin.

''Of course. Well, hurry up. We don't have the entire day.'' He said.

I laughed.

''All right, I'll be there in a few minutes.'' I said.

I quickly took a shower, got dressed into my school uniform and ran outside, while I ate my breakfast. I ran to an TV tower building, which was the disguise of The Company Building. I slowly looked around to see if nobody saw me and ran inside.

''Ohayo, Suyumi-san.'' I heard other teens from my age, who also worked for The Company.

''Ohayo.'' I greeted them back.

Them, Tihuro and Boss Okaima were the only persons I was acting friendly too, because I trusted them with my full heart. I walked towards the office of Boss Okaima and knocked on the door.

''Enter please.'' I heard Boss Okaima's voice.

I slowly opened the door to see my boss and Tihuro sitting in a chair.

''Ah, Alexia. Welcome.'' My boss said to me.

''Thanks.'' I replied, while I stepped inside the office.

''Take a seat.'' Boss Okaima said.

I took the seat next to Tihuro. I slowly examined him. He had a few scratches and bruises.

''Looks like you had a tough fight.'' I said to him.

He grinned back.

''Let's say I kicked some ass.'' He replied.

I laughed. Boss Okaima stamped on the ground with his walking stick. He was pretty old already. He was almost bold and had grey and he had slit eyes, so they always looked like they were closed. He had the typical Japanese appearance.

''Guys, guys. Pay attention, please. This is serious.'' He said.

Tihuro and I fell quiet.

''Alexia, as you know, people discovered you're the new keeper of the key.'' Boss Okaima said.

I sighed.

''Yes. It's hard for me to deal with it.'' I replied.

Boss Okaima nodded.

''I understand that. But since your mother died, you have no choice but to take over her job.'' He said to me.

I nodded.

''I feel honored to proceed her task.'' I said.

Boss Okaima smiled.

''You're a strong girl. And that already on the age of fourteen.'' He said with a smile.

''That's because I've been trained here.'' I replied.

Boss Okaima smiled again.

''You're precious to me. And I bet Tihuro see you as something precious too. I just want to say: Be careful. Your identity is already known by the enemy, so tough fights will come your way.'' He said.

I bald my fist and grinned.

''I'm ready. Let them come.'' I said.

Tihuro grinned.

''I'll back you up.'' He said.

Boss Okaima watched us with a smile.

''Well, I just wanted to give you orders for the next mission.'' He said.

Me and Tihuro looked curious at him.

''Okay.'' I said.

''You've already met the soccer team of Raimon Junior High, don't you?'' Boss Okaima asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, I already talked to them.'' I replied.

Boss Okaima looked me strict into the eyes.

''You need to become friends with them. You need to be a part of them. You need to be close to them.'' He said.

''But why?'' I asked curious.

''Because the enemy is willing to take down the team, because of it's success. Along with them and the key you carry, they can create the most powerful team in the world and destroy Earth.'' He explained.

I gasped.

''Ow gosh, I didn't know this case was that serious.'' I said.

Boss Okaima looked strict at me.

''Believe me, it is. Just make sure nobody of the team gets abducted or something like that.'' He said.

I nodded.

''Understood!'' I replied.

''And Tihuro? You back her up in case you need to.'' Boss Okaima told him.

Tihuro smiled.

''Got it!'' He said.

He ruffled through my hair with his hand.

''I'll make sure that this little cutie isn't getting hurt.'' He said.

My eyes spit fire.

''What did you just say?'' I asked him, with tiny flames in my eyes.

Tihuro laughed.

''Haha, I love to tease you.'' He said.

''Baka…'' I murmured.

''Well, off you go! You need to go to school!'' Boss Okaima said.

I nodded and made a deep bow in front of him.

''See you soon!'' I said, while I left the giant building.

Tihuro catched up with me. His long, blond hair was falling in strand in front of his face and his deep green eyes looked interesting at me.

''So, do you like your new school?'' He asked me.

I rolled with my eyes.

''Don't know.'' I replied.

''My high school is really cool.'' Tihuro said.

I smiled. Tihuro was already attending high school, because he was seventeen years old. I still was in middle school, because I was just fourteen years old.

''I'll speak to you soon.'' I said to him, before we said goodbye.

He nodded.

''Ganbatte ne!'' He said.

''You too!'' I replied.

Then, I ran towards Raimon Junior High.

_Normal P.O.V._

-After school. At the soccer field-

All the members of the soccer club gathered at the soccer field.

''Yosh! I'm excited for some tough training!'' Endou said.

Kidou sighed.

''I can't remember a moment you weren't.'' He said, while he sweatdropped.

Endou grinned sheepishly. Midorikawa looked around and spotted some girl with black hair hiding behind a tree. He sighed with a smile.

''Suyumi Alexia, what are you doing there?'' He whispered to himself.

Alexia looked over the grounds and didn't noticed she was getting watched by Midorikawa.

''Everything is looking safe so far.'' She said to herself.

She kept watching the teammates warming up.

''Aki-chan? Where's Haruna-chan?'' Fuyuka asked Aki

Aki looked around her.

''I haven't seen her yet.'' She replied.

Alexia was immediately focused. _Someone is missing?_ Then, Haruna ran panting towards the field.

''Minna, gomen! I had cleaning duty.'' She said.

''It's okay.'' The members replied.

Alexia sighed in relief and held a hand through her raven black ponytail. It kept peaceful the entire training. When Alexia saw the team members leave, she sighed content and turned around.

''Suyumi Alexia.'' She suddenly heard behind her.

She stiffened and slowly turned around to look into the eyes of Midorikawa.

''M-Midorikawa.'' She said.

''Why are you here? Were you spying on us?'' Midorikawa asked seriously at her, why he folded his arms.

''I wasn't!'' Alexia replied with an angry undertone.

''Then why were you watching us?'' Midorikawa asked her.

''That's none of your business.'' Alexia replied cold.

She turned around again and slowly walked away.

''Matte!'' Midorikawa shouted.

Alexia turned around once more.

''What?'' She asked irritated.

''Just so you know, I'm watching you.'' Midorikawa said, while he narrowed his eyes.

''Whatever you want.'' Alexia replied, while she rolled with her eyes.

Then, she walked away once more. What Midorikawa didn't know was that she was blushing heavily. _Darn it! Why did he discover me? He's such a irritating guy!_

''You perverted bastard.'' Alexia murmured. ''Glaring at people.''

Then, she met up with Tihuro.

''Did you notice anything suspicious today?'' Tihuro asked her.

Alexia shook her head.

''No. What about you?'' She asked.

He shook his head too.

''Me neither.'' He replied.

They walked together and made their way towards Alexia's house. She and Tihuro were living together. Only yesterday, he didn't came home because of the fight.

''Where were you hiding yesterday after you fought Fideas?'' Alexia asked him.

''I headed towards 'The Company', because I was too scared that I would be followed. That wouldn't be good for your safety.'' Tihuro replied with a smile.

Alexia smiled too.

''Let's get home.'' She said.

They slowly made their way towards their home.

''Not so fast.'' They suddenly heard a voice behind them.

Alexia and Tihuro turned around and looked into the deep red eyes of a black haired guy, who was around the age of nineteen.

''Mahiko!'' Alexia shouted.

The guy, who's name was apparently Mahiko, grinned evil.

''Alexia! Tihuro! Nice to see you.'' He said.

''What do you want?'' Tihuro asked.

Mahiko shrugged his shoulders.

''That precious thing around Alexia's neck.'' He replied with a smirk.

Alexia sighed.

''It's always the same story. I'm getting tired of it. You guys always fail.'' She said with a sight.

Mahiko gritted his teeth.

''You little brat! I'm gonna rip you apart!'' He said, while he ran towards Alexia.

Tihuro jumped in front of her and took out his sword.

''In your dreams, handsome.'' He replied with a smirk.

Mahiko's fist turned purple.

''Dark magic.'' Alexia murmured.

Tihuro fought against Mahiko.

''Alexia, run!'' He shouted.

''No, I'm not leaving you behind again!'' Alexia shouted.

''I know I'm like family to you. So because of that, trust me!'' Tihuro shouted.

Alexia looked desperate.

''This way!'' A girl suddenly said.

She wore a dark cape, which made it unable to see her face and clothing. She stood on the side of the street and beckoned Alexia.

''Quickly!'' She added.

Alexia decided to listen to her and the girl helped her to escape.

''Arigato!'' She said painting to the unknown girl, when they were on safe grounds.

''Hey, that's what members from 'The Company' do, right?'' She said with a smirk.

''You work for 'The Company' too?'' Alexia asked surprised.

The girl laughed. Alexia was still unable to see who it was.

''Yeah!'' She replied.

''Who are you?'' Alexia asked.

The girl smiled.

_**~ End of Chapter Two ~**_

Alexia: ''Me and Mamera had this amazing idea to put OC's in this story! We just thought about it, while writing this story. If you're interested in joining, please fill in the OC Form down below! And please tell what you thought about this chapter too! It will make Mamera and me REALLY happy! See you next chapter! Bye!''

**OC FORM:**

**Name (last, first):**

**Organization (The Company or The Black Tower (villains) ):**

**Nickname (only for people from The Company):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance (for The Black Tower: People with wings/dark angels (that kind of stuff) are allowed):**

**Personality:**

**Crush (for both, it can be allowed. I can make villains attack their crushes. ^^):**

**Weapon (for The Company and The Black Tower):**

**Magic (only for The Black Tower):**

**How you ended up by The Company / The Black Tower (Kinda like a past.):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**I'm taking five villains and five company members, so be quick! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

_**~ Chapter Three: The Company vs. The Black Tower ~**_

_Alexia's P.O.V._

The girl removed her cape and looked at me with a smile. She had straight red hair that went a little over her shoulder and big green eyes. She wore a pair of jeans and a hoodie.

''Hey, I know you! I've seen you walking in The Company before!'' I shouted out.

The girl smiled.

''Hi Alexia.'' She said with a smile.

''Elle, right?'' I asked her.

She nodded. Then, I heard a scream.

''Tihuro!'' I shouted out of fear.

Elle grabbed my arm.

''No! It's too dangerous!'' She said.

I started to panic.

''Let me go! I have to! He's the only family I've left!'' I shouted.

''I know, Alexia! But he must protect you. That's his vocation. Yours is to keep the key safe.'' She said.

I looked at my key and sighed.

''You're right.'' I replied.

''Let's head back to The Company.'' Elle said, while she grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the big building.

We made sure we weren't getting followed. I walked inside and saw already the other members.

''Yo, Elle-chan! You've found her!'' Angel said.

Angel's vocation was to receive the data where villains show up and to send that to her boss. Elle was a rescuer. That means that if a pair is in danger and they can't fight properly, she helps them to escape. Elle nodded as answer on Angel.

''Yeah, she isn't injured. I was on time.'' Elle replied.

Angel examined me.

''Hey Alexia.'' She said.

I narrowed my eyes and examined Angel too. She had knee-length black hair with curls at the and bangs covering her forehead. She had a fair skin and beautiful onyx eyes. I also discovered a black serpent on her left arm.

''Wait. Don't say it. I know your name.'' I said.

Angel gave a smirk.

''It's Angel!'' I finally said.

''Good girl.'' Angel replied grinning.

I smiled too.

''Hey, what's going on here?'' I heard a girl say.

''Yumi-chan!'' I replied.

I knew her very well. The girl with icy blue hair, which some strands standing out, ocean blue eyes and a fair skin walked towards us.

''Oi, Yumiko. Nice to see you.'' Elle said.

Yumiko smiled.

''Hey Elle, Angel.'' She greeted.

Angel nodded in reply. Then, Yumiko focused her glare back at me.

''Your boss is already informed about Tihuro and you being here.'' Yumiko said.

She worked in The Company Hospital, because she wasn't allowed to go too often on missions, because she was just twelve, and the youngest Company Member there was. And besides, she loved gory and scary things, so the hospital with all it's injuries was perfect for her.

''Thanks.'' I replied to her.

''Oh, Angel-chan did it. Not me.'' She replied.

I looked thankful at Angel. She just smiled.

''It's my job.'' She said.

I sighed.

''How is Yumeha doing?'' I asked. ''She was infiltrating in The Black Tower, right?''

Everybody turned silent.

''Didn't you hear it?'' Yumiko asked soft.

''What?'' I asked.

''They discovered her true identity and killed her.'' Elle almost whispered.

My eyes widened.

''No…'' I said shocked.

The others nodded.

''It's risky to go to The Black Tower, you know?'' Angel said.

I nodded.

''I know. I already thought it was very brave of her. But I never imagined they would kill her.'' I said.

''That's how it goes. The Company and The Black Tower are in a war for centuries now.'' Elle said.

''And all because of the thing you carry.'' Yumiko said, while she nodded at my chest.

I took out the key from under my shirt and examined it.

''I can't believe I'm somehow responsible for Yumeha's death…'' I said sad.

''You can't help it.'' Angel replied. ''We all know the risks of being a member of The Company.''

Elle and Yumiko nodded in agreement.

''It's a tough job, but somebody has to do it.'' Yumiko said.

''And I'm glad I finally have a place where I can feel home.'' Elle said. ''You're like sisters to me.''

I smiled.

''And you are like sisters to me too.'' I replied, while I gave them a smile.

''To be honest, I'm actually only nice to Company Members and Goenji. Other people can kiss my ass.'' Angel said.

We all laughed.

''Same goes for me.'' Yumiko replied.

''And me.'' Elle said.

''Me too.'' I also said.

We all smiled at each other.

''Well, let's treasure this friendship, since the only thing we've got is each other.'' I said.

The other girls smiled. At that point, the door went open and a badly injured Tihuro walked into The Company.

''Tihuro!'' I shouted out.

I ran towards him.

''Alexia.'' He said, while he looked at me.

It was the last thing he said, before he collapsed on the ground.

''Yumi-chan!'' I shouted.

Yumiko nodded, fetched her radio and informed the other hospital members about Tihuro. Soon, a stretcher arrived, together with three other medics.

''Yumiko, can you assist us in the hospital?'' One medic asked Yumiko.

She nodded and walked along with them. Halfway, she turned her head.

''I'll inform you as soon as possible about him.'' She said to me.

Then, they disappeared. I trembled on my feet.

''It always goes this way…'' I said soft.

''Hey, don't cry.'' Elle said, while she laid an arm around me.

I wiped it off.

''Don't comfort me. I know it's my fault he's injured. He always must suffer because of me. And for what? I know how to fight too! Why do I always have to flee?'' I shouted.

''Alexia, shouting won't help a thing.'' Angel said to me.

I wiped my tears away and bit my lip.

''I know. I just feel so guilty.'' I said.

Elle smiled.

''We understand. But it's Tihuro's vocation. You can't change that.'' She said.

I nodded.

''I know.'' I replied.

I sighed.

''I think I'm gonna let my head cool down for a while.'' I said.

I walked outside and immediately bumped into a green-haired guy.

''Itte…'' I said painful, while I stood up again.

I quickly discovered it was Midorikawa.

''Oh no. From all the people in the world, it's you.'' I said.

''Nice to see you too.'' Midorikawa replied sarcastically, while he brushed the dirt off his clothes.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked him.

''Walking home. Is that forbidden these days?'' He asked.

''Geez. Don't reply immediately like that. It was just a question.'' I said to him. ''This only proves what kind of jerk you are.''

''You're calling me a jerk? Who bumped into me, huh?'' He asked me with narrowed eyes.

I narrowed them too.

''Yeah, it's a shame I just bumped into you. I wish I injured you more.'' I said.

I immediately regret what I said. That sounded really harsh. Midorikawa widened his eyes and shook his head.

''I can't believe you said something like that. That's really nasty of you.'' He said.

I turned my glare to the ground.

''Gomene.'' I murmured. ''That wasn't nice.''

Midorikawa looked up and grinned.

''Did you just… apologize?'' He asked with a smirk.

I looked irritated up.

''So? Now go, I have stuff to do.'' I said.

Midorikawa putted up his hands.

''Okay okay, I'm off.'' He said.

With a smirk, he continued walking. I watched him leave.

''Geez, you irritate me so much.'' I said to myself.

But I also felt another feeling. It was warm and in my stomach.

''What's this feeling?'' I asked.

I shook my head and decided to continue my stroll.

_Normal P.O.V._

A girl with long, black, waist-length hair and deep red eyes walked down the road. She had a pale skin and wore the Ushiromiya crest on her right arm. She wore her Black Tower school uniform, which consisted out of a red blazer, with a white blouse underneath it. She rolled up the sleeves until her elbows. A red and gold die finished the upper body. She also wore a dark gray skirt. If you looked closely, you could discover the Black Tower crest on the right side of her blazer. She looked like she was searching something.

''Cookie store… cookie store.'' She sang to herself. ''Where are you?''

Then, suddenly, she saw a girl with raven black hair, tied up in a high ponytail and big, green eyes. The girl's eyes turned big.

''That's Suyumi Alexia.'' She said shocked.

She fetched her cell phone and quickly informed her boss, Fideas. He acted like a big brother figure to her and she was the most precious one towards him, which caused that she was getting more attention than her other Black Tower Members.

''Mycella!'' Fideas said on the phone.

''Fideas, you'll never believe who's walking in front of me now.'' She said with a smile.

''Tell me.'' He replied.

''Suyumi Alexia.'' The girl, who's name was apparently Mycella, said excited.

''Did she see you?'' Fideas asked her.

''Not yet. Let's try if I can friend her.'' Mycella replied.

She heard Fideas laugh evil on the other side of the phone.

''I love your idea, Mycella. You're such a genius.'' He said.

''Thank you, Fideas-sama.'' Mycella replied with a evil smile too.

''Well, report me after you're done with your business.'' Fideas said.

''I will. Bye.'' Mycella replied and with that, she cut off the phone call.

She made sure the Black Tower crest on her blazer was hidden and she continued walking down the road. In the mean time, Alexia discovered the girl.

''Hey!'' The girl said cheerful at her.

''Ehhmm… hi.'' Alexia replied.

''Do you know if there's a cookie store here somewhere?'' The girl asked her with a bright personality.

It couldn't be helped but Alexia had to giggle.

''What's wrong?'' The girl asked.

''Nothing. It's just you.'' Alexia replied.

''What? Is there something on my face?'' The girl asked with innocent, big eyes.

Alexia shook her head.

''No, it's your personality. It's so cheerful.'' She said.

''Is that a bad thing?'' The girl asked.

Alexia shook her head.

''No, not at all.'' She said.

''Nice to meet you. I'm Ushiromiya Mycella.'' The girl said, while she opened her hand.

Alexia shook her hand.

''Hi, I'm Suyumi Alexia.'' She replied.

The girl smiled bright.

''Let's go find a cookie shop together!'' Mycella said cheerful, while she grabbed Alexia's hand and dragged her down the road.

''Wow, hey!'' She replied.

''Come on!'' Mycella replied.

Alexia laughed and let herself getting dragged along. After a while, they found a sweets store, where Mycella bought some cookies.

''Want some?'' She asked me.

Alexia shook her head.

''No thanks.'' She replied.

Alexia checked the time.

''I have to go now.'' She said.

''Awwhh…'' Mycella replied pouting. ''Will I see you again?''

''I'm sure.'' Alexia replied with a smile.

She said goodbye to Mycella and walked back towards The Company. When she walked inside, Yumiko walked straight towards her.

''He isn't unconscious anymore and you can visit him.'' She said.

Alexia nodded thankful and followed Yumiko towards the hospital of The Company. She was Tihuro in a bed. He was bandaged on a lot of places. Alexia's eyes widened.

''Tihuro!'' She said shocked.

''Alexia! I'm so glad you're safe.'' Tihuro replied, while he talked with a hoarse and kept one eye closed because of the pain.

''I'll let you two alone.'' Yumiko said.

Alexia fetched a chair and sat down next to Tihuro's bed.

''Tell me what happened.'' She said.

''Well, after you left, he got mad because you escaped so easily. He decided to put his anger on me. His dark magic became so powerful…'' He said, while Alexia saw that it hurt him to look back at the situation.

''It's okay. You don't have to explain if you don't want to.'' She said.

Tihuro smiled.

''No, it's okay.'' He said. ''At least, I've won.''

''You did?'' Alexia asked.

Tihuro nodded.

''I caused him quite some damage to and he withdrew with the message that he would reappear another time. I quickly made my way towards The Company. I was so lucky that I saw you there, uninjured.'' He said.

Alexia had tears in her eyes.

''I'm so sorry you have to go through all of this, because of me.'' She said.

Tihuro wiped her tears away.

''Alexia, you don't have to apologize. It's my vocation to protect you. I know very well what that means.'' He said.

Alexia nodded.

''But sometimes, I just feel so guilty. I flee from a dangerous situation and leave you behind on your own. I feel so weak every time I do that.'' She said with a teary voice.

Tihuro smiled.

''You're not weak. In fact, you're one of the strongest persons here in The Company. You must run, because that'' the safest way to protect the key, remember?'' He asked.

Alexia nodded.

''You're right.'' She said, while she wiped her last tears away.

Then, a nurse came into the room.

''Tihuro, you're allowed to leave.'' She said.

Tihuro smiled and thanked her. He stood up from the hospital bed and Alexia helped him to put his normal clothes back on.

''Let's go home.'' She said caring.

''That sounds like a great idea to me.'' Tihuro replied with a smile.

Together, they made their way home.

_Mycella's P.O.V._

I walked towards the big, black building on the edge of the city. I entered the building and walked straight up to the biggest room of the building.

''Fideas, I've returned.'' I said with a sweet voice, while I grinned evil.

''Mycella! My precious.'' Fideas replied, while he looked up from his working desk.

I smiled at him.

''How did everything go?'' Fideas asked, while he stood up and walked towards me.

''Everything went fine. I managed to befriend her.'' I replied.

''That sounds promising.'' Fideas replied with a smile.

''I'll make sure I'll obtain the key. And personally give it to you, Fideas-sama.'' I said, while I made a deep bow.

''Rise, my dear flower.'' Fideas said.

I stood straight again, while I showed my evil grin.

''Together, we will reach victory.'' Fideas said, while he caressed my cheek.

''Fideas-sama.'' I replied, while I looked at him full of admiration.

''At least you don't disappoint me, like Mahiko did.'' Fideas said.

I laughed evil.

''I will never ever let you down like that.'' I said.

''I know that, my sweet Mycella.'' Fideas replied.

Then, someone knocked on the door.

''Enter!'' Fideas said.

Three dark figures stepped into the room.

''Adrian-kun, Goku-kun, Riku-kun!'' Mycella greeted them.

They smirked evil when they saw me. I laughed.

''Don't tell me you've punished Mahiko.'' I said.

''Sorry, I felt the urge to fight.'' Goku said with a smirk.

''Gomene.'' Adrian added sarcastically.

I started to laugh.

''Well, isn't that entertaining, Fideas-sama?'' I asked him.

Fideas looked strict at the boys.

''Good job. Now, disappear!'' He shouted.

The three boys bowed deep in front of him and left the room.

''Fideas-sama. They're funny.'' I said with a smile.

''I know you like violence.'' Fideas replied with a grin.

''Let me punish Mahiko too.'' I asked with begging eyes.

''If that's what you want, go ahead.'' Fideas replied with an evil smirk.

I laughed evil too and left the room.

''I'll be off then.'' I whispered to him, before I closed the door.

I made my way through the dark halls, lighted by candles on the wall and walked towards our personal rooms. I knocked on the door of Mahiko. I knew he had a crush on me and now I was going to use that against him.

''Mahiko, open up please.'' I asked with my sweetest voice.

Mahiko opened his door. He was covered in bruises and bloody cuts. I faked that I was shocked.

''Oh no, poor you!'' I said.

Mahiko growled.

''First that damn it Tihuro, and the boys here afterwards.'' He said.

''Don't worry. I'll make you happy.'' I said, while I brought my face close to his.

Mahiko thought I was about to kiss him, but he had to know better. I closed his door and the last thing you could hear was a loud scream.

_**~ End of Chapter Three ~**_

Alexia: ''I had to say from Mamera that she hopes you'll like the way she putted the OC's in the story. She especially added that she loved to write Mycella evil. ^^ Anyway, I enjoyed it a lot too. Make sure you'll check out the next chapters! Oh, and please review! Bye!''


End file.
